Conductors for trains may be required to open a window when operating a train. Various types of sliding windows may be utilized. Typically the sliding window is mounted for horizontal movement at its upper and lower edges to respective upper and lower horizontal rails.
Some known horizontal rail mechanisms have the problem that the sliding mechanism may become jammed or cause the window to tilt leading to misalignment.
In typical window frames the windows are four sided with square and rectangular windows being examples. In such windows the center of mass is generally positioned in the middle of the rails. However with a window that has differing lengths on the top and bottom of the sliding window, tilting when opening and closing the window is an issue.
There is a need in the art, for an improved sliding window that does not jam or tilt.